


Exhaustion

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: </p><p>"Not sure if you are still taking prompts, but may we see a tasteful and delicious Cassandra/Trevelyan smut?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Trevalyan sighed, loweing his head to the polished wood of his desk, feeling the pieces of parchment wrinkle and crack in protest. He’d been at it for hours, sorting through reports and letters, his brain was beginning to feel like Iron Bull had hit him over the head several times, then shaken him till his insides were all muddled together. 

He sat up quickly at the sound of the door opening quietly, turning he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his features as Cassandra entered. She took one look at the piles of papers on his desk and shook her head. 

Her hands slipped over his shoulders, gently rubbing small circles on his chest as she laid her chin on his shoulder. He sighed, leaning back on her slightly as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Come on lover, I think you’ve had enough for one night.” she whispered, hauling him to his feet quickly. 

He followed tiredly, one of his hands tiredly intertwined with hers, she threw him comforting smiles over her shoulder every so often, but other than that she was silent. He didnt know what she was up to, but he didnt care at this point, he was away from his work, and in her arms, and that was all that really mattered to him at this late hour. 

The doors to his chambers opened, revealing a large fire crackling irritably in its hearth, as well as a claw footed bathtub, wider than most he’d seen, filled with steaming water. He tightened his hold on Cassandra and smiled down at her gratefully. 

"What would I do without you?" he sighed, she laughed and closed the door. "I’m sure the entire world would be swallowed up if you didn’t have me." she winked, before pulling him further into the room. 

"Now you get in and I’ll go get you something to eat." she said, pushing him gently towards the tub. She made to leave but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist, he pulled her tightly to him, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck. 

"I’m not getting in unless you’re with me Angel." he whispered, running his nose up the smooth column of her neck. She sighed sweetly into his chest, before nodding and kissing him quickly. 

They settled into the tub immediately, Trevalyan let out a groan as his aching muscles were instantly soothed at the touch of the hot water. Cassandra laid her back against his chest, smiling as he reached up to massage her shoulders. 

She hummed at the feel of his fingers, leaning her head right back on his shoulder. She shifted slightly against him, causing him to groan, the feel of her under his fingers, as well as the sight of her body glistening with water, rivulets caused by the steam running down her neck, and through the valley between her breasts, he wanted nothing more than to follow their path with his tongue. 

"God you’re so beautiful." he whispered, nudging her cheek with his nose. She cracked one eye open, staring up at him languidly. "You’re not too bad to look at either Inquisitor." she said, smiling at his scoff. "Not too bad is it?" he said, smirking at her laugh. 

He leaned down and began pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck, biting down at the joining of her neck and shoulder, making her gasp before he soothed the sting with his tongue. “Luckily I’m much better at other things.” he whispered, his hands reaching around her to trace a stray water droplet that had dropped onto her nipple. She gasped out into the room, eyes rolling back into her head as he continued his ministrations, rolling both pert pink buds in his fingers, still pressing kisses to her neck, biting down with glee every so often, relishing in the mewls he was pulling from her mouth. 

She turned, pulling his wicked mouth away from her neck, smashing their lips together, tongues slipping together in a dance they’d been practising for months now. She turned in the tub, straddling him and rolling her hips devilishly over his straining erection, he grunted into her mouth, jerking his hips up to meet his. 

One of his hands left her breast, causing her to whimper into his mouth and him to smirk. She wasn’t left without his touch for long, as his hand dipped down, pinching her pert ass before slipping between her folds and rubbing her centre. 

She softened in his arms instantly, throwing her head back as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb still circling her lazily, slowly building her closer to the edge as she smashed their lips back together. 

She continued to moan against his mouth, his fingers twisting and hitting that one perfect little spot, the one guaranteed to pull her over the edge before too long. He pulled away and opened his eyes, staring at her glorious features, perfect olive skin glowing in the firelight, honey coloured eyes sparkling with pleasure as she twisted her long fingers through his hair, her tight body, riddled with lean muscles rocking and bouncing as she rode against his fingers, crying out louder and closer together as her orgasm loomed closer and closer. 

He knew it was coming when her hands raked down his shoulders, her head pressing into the crook of his shoulder, hips jerking quickly against his thick fingers, mumbling curses he didn’t understand into his skin. “Come for me love.” he whispered into her ear, nipping lightly on the outer shell. 

That was all it took for her to be undone, she cried out, biting down on his shoulder as she jerked once more, clenching around his fingers deliciously as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

She pulled away from his neck, her shoulders now glistening with sweat as she pressed their foreheads together. She gasped at the lack of contact as Trevalyan pulled his fingers from her, smirking at her when she tried to still the shaking of her legs. 

"I think it was established long ago how good you are at that." she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "And now lover." she whispered, lips moving across his as she looked down at him through hooded eyes, her sultry gaze causing his length to pulse with need, before he was groaning as her hand wrapped tightly around his length, pumping him twice before she positioned him at her entrance. 

He groaned as she paused, nipping at his neck, his hands tightening dangerously around her perfect hips, before pinching her ass again. She narrowed her eyes, but began to sink down slowly, impaling herself on him. She gasped as he filled her to the hilt, low keening sounds coming from her at the feeling of him filling her. 

She clenched around him, already trying to milk him for all he was worth, he tightened his hands around her smooth hips, broken only by a few scars at her back, moaning into her shoulder. She smoothed back his hair, pulling him to look her right in the eyes. 

"I want you to look at me while I ride you lover." she whispered, her voice husky and full of lust. All he could do was nod, his need was overwhelming him, he was so full of lust and love for the woman sitting on top of him right now, she needed to move or he’d lose himself in her right then and there. 

Finally she slowly rose, rolling her hips against him before coming crashing back down on top of him, wringing moans from both their lips, but they never lost eye contact, she was beautiful, bathed in the light of the fire as she rolled her hips, the feeling of her around him as well as the sounds she was making caused him to push back into her, his hips jerking and moving against her in tandem, finding their rhythm quickly, moaning and crying out into the night as they moved together, eyes locked in a firey dance, neither willing to look away from the other. 

One final jerk of his hips had them both spilling over the edge together, crying out and pulling their lips together, breathing heavily as he spent himself inside her, her clenching walls milking him, drawing him further inside as their lips mashed together lazily, teeth knocking. 

She drew back, still panting from their love making as he withdrew himself from her, groaning at the loss of contact. He smiled up at her, eyes drooping at their heated lovemaking. 

"I think we need to have baths together more often Angel." he whispered into her skin.


End file.
